


Scavenger Hunt

by echo_85



Series: Nightblidas [1]
Category: Nightblidas - Fandom, Sea mechanic - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Happy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Scavenger Hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_85/pseuds/echo_85
Summary: The Nightbloods have a day of fun.
Relationships: Aden & Lexa (The 100), Aden & Nightbloods (The 100), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Nightblidas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925671
Kudos: 12





	Scavenger Hunt

It was brought up during a late night talk. Luna and Lexa were hanging about talking about their childhood of how violent it was, how they were force to grow up faster than most kids that they barely didn't even have a childhood. 

**" We should change the way Nightblidas are taught,"** Luna says out of nowhere as she and Lexa looked out of the balcony view admiring Polis where they had spent half their life in, training to be the next commander. Lexa turned to her best friend. 

**" You want to change the tradition?"** Lexa asked. 

**" Well don't you?"** Luna asked. **" For years we reveled in violence and deaths, but we have a chance to change that for these nightblidas, you have that chance, you are Heda."** Lexa knew that her old friend was right and that they both shared the same dream to change the way of the succession of the Commanders. She could hear the past commanders telling her that it would be destroying the very thing that they had built and the way of their life but Lexa doesn't believe that. She believes that it would be better. That these children will live a long full life. 

**" Yea, it will take years to change it but we can do small changes to start,"** Lexa says. 

**" You know what would be a great idea, we do like what the sky people would call scavenger hunt,"** Luna suggested. **" I saw Raven teaching it to the** **Floukru children, they really enjoyed it."**

 **" What is it?"** Lexa asked who have never heard of it before. 

**" It's a game where they collect a number of things and gets to keep it or something, Raven is better at explaining it,"** Luna tried to explained but she herself doesn't even understand the game. Lexa nodded her head understanding. 

**" We'll ask her and Clarke tomorrow,"** Lexa says. They talked the rest of the night about making some changes in the night blood tradition before heading to bed to their individual partner. 

" You were up late last night," Raven murmured against her girlfriend/soulmate, Luna's chest. The nightblida pressed a kissed on top of the brunette's head. 

" Lexa and I were talking," Luna tells her. 

" About what?" Raven ask gently kissing Luna's neck as Luna ran her fingers through her hair. 

" The nightblidas, we were actually ask you and Clarke to help us do something," Luna tells her, catching her girlfriend's attention. Meanwhile, Clarke and Lexa were talking about the same thing. 

" So you guys want Raven and me to help you guys do a scavenger hunt?" Clarke asked verifying that she had heard right. 

" Yes, Luna said that the Floukru children really enjoyed that game that Raven had taught them so I want the nightblidas to have that chance too," Lexa says. 

" Ok then, let's go find the two and so we can start," Clarke says. They get dressed and met up with the other couple. 

" Ok so here's the plan, you guys will be with the little guys, while Clarke and I plan the scavenger hunt," Raven announced. " Do they know the forest well? Also how far would you let them go like to the river bank?" 

" Yes and you may go as far as the river bank," Lexa says giving the mechanic permission. 

" Also horses?" Raven asks. 

" How many do you need?" Lexa asked. 

" Well...if you count you, me, her, and her, plus the little guys, about 13," Raven says getting a look from Lexa. " What? If I am to pull off the best scavenger hunt for these little munchkins, I'm gonna need everything." 

" Fine, I'll send someone to fetch us 13 horses," Lexa says. They split into two groups, Luna and Lexa went to the nightblidas while Clarke and Raven went into Raven's and Luna's room. 

" Ok so there are 9 kids," Clarke tells Raven. " Should we split them into groups or should it be individual?" 

" One of them can be a group one," Raven says. 

" There's gonna be more than one scavenger hunt?" Clarke looked excited at that. She really wants the night bloods to enjoy the game because they deserve to be kids as well and the fact that Raven thought more than one scavenger hunt to do is heartwarming. 

" Yea, I mean I wanted to do something that our own soulmates were never allowed to have during their childhood, fun," Raven says. Clarke smiled at her friend and agreed with her. 

" Hey we should do three scavenger hunts instead of just two if it's not a problem," Clarke suggested. 

" I'm down, if you are," Raven says. 

" Of course, we just have a lot planning to do," Clarke says. " We get Octavia and Lincoln to help us for the third one." 

" Yea," 

Clarke reached out to her bond with Lexa and mentally talked to her telling her to get Octavia and Lincoln in Raven's room. 

" Lexa is sending them," Clarke relied the message back to Raven. 

" Great, they can help us hide the clues," Raven says. They were working on the maps when Lincoln and Octavia came in. 

" Hey guys, Heda told us to go here," Octavia says. 

" Yea, we need your guys help," Raven says filling them in. 

" Ok, so how much did you guys get done?" Octavia asks. 

" We got one of the scavengers hunt done," Clarke tells her. " It's the individual one." 

" That's good, do they get prizes or something?" Octavia asks. " I know that they would be all just happy with the game but it would be better if they did." 

" They do, I have some old things back at Arkadia that I'm gonna go get and also I'm planning to go shop around the market," Raven says. 

" That's great," Octavia says. It takes them 3 days to finish setting up the scavenger hunts. 

~ The Day of The Scavenger Hunts~ 

Luna and Lexa woke up the Nightblidas as the sun rose. 

" Heda, Luna," The Nighblidas greeted standing up straight, wiping away sleep from their faces. 

" Are they always this tense?" A voice caught the nightblidas attention, while the voice made Luna smile and Lexa fondly rolled her eyes at her best friend's soulmate. 

" Actually don't answer that, I already know it, anyways did you guys tell them what's planned for today?" Raven asked excitedly intriguing the nightblidas' attention more. 

" What are we doing today Heda?" Aden piped up, curiosity taking a hold of his emotion. Before Lexa could even say anything Raven spoke excitedly, making Lexa look at her best friend with a look that said ' get your girlfriend.' and Luna did by placing her hand over her girlfriend's mouth. 

" I love you very much but let Lexa talk, ai hodnes," Luna say removing her hand from Raven's mouth and replacing it with her lips. Luna got slightly got carried away with kissing Raven that Lexa had to whack her head. 

" Don't do it in front of the children," Lexa reminds them making the two smile sheepishly at her. Lexa turned her attention to the nightblidas and told them what they were gonna do. They were all a bit cautious and weary of it. 

" What if Titus doesn't approved?" A girl asked. 

" He is not Heda, I am so it is approved," Lexa says smiling at the girl whose name is Andrea. " Raven will explain the rules and then we are good to go." 

" Ok, I'm gonna give you guys a piece of paper that has the first clue that will lead you to the second one," Raven started. " There are 8 clues, the last clue will lead you guys to your final object and yes you guys get to keep all the 8 things that you find." They all looked shocked and excited that it made Raven smile. She's glad that she agreed to this. She hands them all colored bags. " You guys can put the thing in there, also the color bag that you have is your color." 

" Ok, let's go," Raven says motioning with her hands for them to follow her. 

: Everyone does know how to ride a horse right?: Raven asked Luna through their bond. 

: Yea, we're taught at a pretty young age to ride one, Titus makes sure of that: 

: Great: Raven says. 

" Ok, you guys can go and search," Lexa says. They were hesitant at first but a little coaxing from their Heda, they went and searched. 

" They have another one after this one but the second one is a group one," Raven tells the nightblidas surprising them. 

" There's another one?" Lexa asked. 

" Yea, there's actually another one after that one," Clarke answered. 

" Three?" Luna asked surprised that her girlfriend and Clarke would go out of their way to not make one but three scavenger hunts. 

" Yea, we wanted you guys to do it too, so the munchkins would be split up, half will be with me and Clarke and the other half with you and Lexa," Raven explained. " Whoever brings the objects of the answers of the riddles to Octavia and Lincoln, wins." Both Clarke and Raven felt their soulmates' competitive side fired up, ready to win even though it was gonna be a while before they get to be able to play. It takes the nightblidas about two hours to find all their things and all were sporting a grinning smiles, their eyes bright. Lexa has never seen them this happy before and she wants to keep making them happy like this. She thanks Luna for the idea to this and thanked Raven and Clarke for doing it. 

" Do we really get to keep all of these?" Aden ask pointing at his back. 

" Of course, nino," Raven says smiling at him. 

" Ok, guys put your bags down, don't worry we'll be watching it, now you guys have a group one," Clarke says handing them another sheet of paper. 

" Another one?" Aden asks his eyes lighting up even more that it can light up the whole world. 

" Yea, now go and have fun," Luna says smiling fondly at the nightblidas. Aden led the group. The group was so excited and adrenaline running through them. 

" Thank you," Lexa and Luna turned to their lovers, kissing them. 

" It was our pleasure, did you see the way they glowed up? I never seen kids that happy and the fact that we contributed to that is amazing," Raven says in a surreal tone. 

" What did you guys get them?" Lexa asks curiously picking up Aden's bag, seeing it was slight heavy. 

" We got them all the same things except for two things I think," Clarke answered.   
" We went tot he market for 2 of the object, we found this wonderful woman named Anna, hermosa anciana," Raven says feeling jealousy coming from Luna's side of the bond. Raven chuckled and kissed Luna's neck before continuing, " she's a knitter so we asked her to make 9 stuff animals with the munchkins' name on the bottom of the left foot of the toy." 

" What's a stuff animal?" Luna asked, it broke Raven's heart that her soulmate never got to have that the type of childhood. 

" It's a toy that's given to newborns, it's symbolize of childhood," Raven answers, making a mental note to go back to Anna and ask her to make a stuff dolphin for Luna. 

" The second one was a wood crafter named Owen, very kind man, and we bought 9 wood carvings from him," Clarke answered. Raven and Clarke took turn in telling what things they got for the nightblidas. 

" So what's the second scavenger hunt about?" Lexa asks. 

" Your neck tattoo," Raven says getting a weird look from the two nightblidas. 

" The infinity sign dummy, it's a puzzle piece that I created one day since I was bored," Raven says. The nightblidas takes an hour and half this time to find all the pieces and bring it to them. 

" We kinda got lost at the river bank," Aden's adorable face tinted with pink of embarrassment that he accidentally led his fellow novelties the wrong way.

" It's ok chiquito, todos hacen eso de vez en cuando," Raven says not realizing that she had spoken in spanish instead of english so everyone was staring at her for her to tell them what she had just said. 

" What?" Raven asked confused. 

" Gonasleng, keryon moun," Luna tells her and that's when Raven realized her mistake. 

" Right sorry I said that it's ok, everyone does that once and a while," Raven repeated in english. The nightblidas were in awed by the mechanic. 

" Ok munchkins, place the puzzle pieces together to see what you guys get," Raven instructed. They got off their horses and took out their puzzle pieces. It takes them about 2 minutes to put it all together. The four adults were looking down at them with proud and fond looks. 

" If you take a piece out, it's incomplete, all your pieces play an important role in the puzzles, like you guys play an important role in each and everyone of your novelties' lives," Raven says intriguing Lexa and Luna's interest. " Without one of you guys, your guys' puzzle is incomplete. You guys are all needed. What you guys here is a family and family doesn't have to be blood so don't take them for granted because you can lose them any day and any time. Hold on to each other, fight for each other, and love one another because love is not weakness." Luna never thought she could love her soulmate even more but yet here she is falling more in love with her. 

: ai hod yu in: Raven looked up and met her girlfriend's dark honey eyes that was sparkling with love and adoration, making her lips curve into a smile that's only for her. She wrapped her arms around Luna's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. 

" Let's go eat lunch then we can do the final one," Clarke spoke noticing that Luna and Raven were in their own world, understanding that feeling of relishing in their soulmate's arm. She shots Lexa, a loving smile. 

" We get to play another one?" Andrea asks her eyes dancing with joy. 

" Yea," Clarke answered explaining the third and final game on their way back to Polis. Everyone look shock to see their Heda smiling and the nightblidas as well. It was rare for them to see their Heda happy and smiling. The guards too the horses back to the stable. 

" How are you guys here already?" Clarke asked Luna and Raven who was already in the tower. " Didn't we leave before you guys?" 

" Years and years of learning," Luna answered. Luna and Raven didn't go with them since Luna didn't want to be seen being in Polis. There has only been a number of time she had came back to Polis and all of it was for Lexa. She always came when Lexa called for her. She's more out now since of Raven. Everyone took their seats and chatted. 

" How did you guys like the game?" Raven asks taking a bit of her food. 

" It was fun," a boy with green hazel eyes says grinning tracing his wood carving of an owl. 

" What is this?" He asks pointing at his owl. 

" It's a type of bird called an owl, they're said to be very smart and wise, I don't know if they exist anymore but maybe we can go try and find on if you like," Raven suggested making the young boy stare at her in a disbelief that she had offered to take him to go find this bird that she has spoke of. 

" yu want kom go find disha owl kom me?" The young boy asked excitedly that he had forgotten to speak in english. Raven turned to Luna to translate. 

" Of course, next time I come visit I promise we'll go," Raven promised. 

" Ok," he shoots her a full teeth smile, eyes bright with joy. Soon kids started asking about their wood craving so Clarke and Raven took turn in answering them. Soon Raven ended up promising them that she would take them all bird spotting. Lunch was very productive. It was time for the last game, so they met up with Octavia and Lincoln. The nightblidas were split up in half though it was uneven by one but it was ok. 

" Ok teams ready?" Octavia asks, both teams nodded, soulmates' felt their lovers' excitement and competitive side fired up, ready to beat the opponents. 

" Go," Octavia signal as soon as she handed them the papers. The teams split up. 

" Ok, names first, go," Raven says. " Except for you, chiquito." Pointing at Aden. 

" Adira kom Podakru," a girl with dark long hair with striking grayish-green eyes introduced. 

" Xanth kom Trishanakru," a boy with blonde hair with green eyes says. 

" Amira kom Sandegedakru," a girl with curly hair and hazel eyes says, reminding Raven of Luna with her wild mane hair. She can imagine the hassle in trying tame it. 

" So, Adira, Xanth, and Amira, right?" Raven pointing at each name, getting nod from them. " Perfect." 

" So I'm thinking that we should split up into two," Clarke suggested as she looked at the paper in her hand. " There's 12 riddles, we can split it into two." 

" That's a good idea," Aden says. Clarke ripped the paper in half giving one half to Raven. 

" Ok, I'll have Aden and Amira," Raven says. 

" K, I'll get Xanth and Adira, we all meet up in your room," Clarke says before they all separated. 

" Ok, Aden try and figure out the first one, Amira, the second one and I'll get the third one," Raven says. The two kids nods their heads. 

~10 minutes later~

" The third one is a rock, so let's go get one," Raven figured out. They went outside and Aden picked up a rock. " Perfecto." 

" What is the word that you sky people use when opening a door?" Amira asked. 

" A key?" Raven answered unsurely. 

" Yes!" Amira exclaimed happily. " Where would one find this " key." 

" I think Lexa has one or Clarke, we ask her later," Raven says. " Good job, cariña." Amira smiled at the praised even though she didn't know what cariña was. 

" What does that mean?" she asked. 

" What mean?" Raven asked. 

" The word you said, car..." 

" Oh you mean cariña?" Raven says. " It means dear or darling or sweetie." The two nightblidas were awed by Raven's ability to speak a different language that was not English or their language. 

" What speech is it?" Aden asked. 

" Spanish," Raven answered she knew that they were getting slight off topic but it was alright with her. 

" Do you think you can teach it to us?" Amira asked. Raven was shocked by the question. There was only a handful who could speak Spanish the fact that they want to learn how to speak it warms her heart. 

" Sure," she tells them happily. So they ended up multitasking. Raven would say a couple words in Spanish and explained it while the two nightblidas repeated it and memorized it. Meanwhile with Clarke and her two nightblidas were enjoying learning more about one another as well. Clarke wanted to bond with two, wanting to learn more about them since they are important to her soulmate, who is also their Heda. And with Lexa and Luna, they were struggling to understand the game that the younger nightblidas took lead. Lexa and Luna enjoyed the comfort the nightblidas felt with them enough to be telling them what to do and talking to them as if they were equal. So everyone was enjoying themselves with their teams. Clarke and Raven met up at Raven's room like they promised with all their stuff and went over the riddle with each other before they all went to Octavia. They won the game. 

" Do you think Heda would be mad that she lost? She never lost before," Aden asked worried. 

" Jefe? Nah besides if she is, Princesa overhear can fix that," Raven grin, winking at Clarke who rolled her eyes at her. 

" Here you guys go," Octavia handed Raven and Clarke their group prize's. Raven's eyes lit up at the sight of it. Clarke passed them out. 

" What's that?" Xanth asked staring at his. 

" They're neoballs," Raven says as she starts taking hers out of it's container. " You can make it into anything you want, watch." She built a wine cup. 

" Woah," Everyone soon started playing with theirs. 

" Where did you guys even find these?" Raven asked as she re-created her neoballs.

" The mini bunkers, you remember them?" Octavia asked. Raven nodded her head. " I found them there." 

" That's amazing, these are are amazing," Raven says in awed. Everyone was grinning as they rearranged their neoballs. The other team came with their teams, smiling. 

" Sorry guys but they won already," Octavia pointed to the other team that were currently busy playing with their prize. 

" It's alright," Luna says with a smile. Luna and Lexa were happy for their girlfriend. Besides this wouldn't be their last time playing this so there was plenty of time to win. 

" You're ok that we won right?" Raven asked Luna wanting to make sure her soulmate wasn't hurt that she and Lexa didn't won. She knows her soulmate but she still wanted to know if she was oak. 

" Of course, ai hodnes," Luna says kissing her head. 

" So what did you guys win?" She asked intrigued of the way her soulmate's team seems to be very intrigued by their prize. She also noticed the way her keryon moun's eyes are bright with childish glee, that made her warm and fuzzy in the side seeing her like that.

" They're called Neoballs," Raven says showing it to her. 

" What is it?" Lexa asked.

" Lobito, c'mere," Raven called to Aden. He came to them with his neoballs in his hand. They noticed the name she had called him and had no understanding of what it meant but Aden seemed to be his eyes seemed light up at the name. 

" Mind showing them what you can do with those?" Raven asked. " I would but I really liked mine." She showed Aden, hers which was the shape of a wolf making him smile. 

" Sure," Aden says and started rearranging his, impressing the older nightblidas. 

" Aww it's cute, lobito," Raven says ruffling up his hair before sending him away to go back with the others. The rest of the night, it was filled with smiles and laughters. When the younger nightblidas, went to bed, you could find all their things on their bed and them hugging their new stuff animal, with content smiles on their adorable little face. Meanwhile, the two couples went to their separate rooms and part took in sexual curricular activities. 

" Mocof, ai hodnes, for today," Luna says kissing Raven's cheek as she cuddled her from behind. " Ai hod yu in." 

" Te amo mi alma gemela," Luna always loved when Raven spoke in that language. It was her soulmate's birth language so it was beautiful. She knew enough to understand what she had just said. Everyone that night fell asleep with a smile gracefully on their lips. 


End file.
